Utsunomiya Toramaru
|jten = 宇都宮 虎丸 |eten = Austin Hobbs |gioitinh = Nam |vitri = Tiền đạo Tiền vệ (Movie) |so = 11 (Inazuma Japan) 9 (Raimon, trong movie) |he = Gỗ |doi = Inazuma Japan Raimon (Movie) |moiquanhe = Utsunomiya Toranoya (mẹ) |chuyenam = Rie Kugimiya |xuathien = Tập phim 68 Tập phim 37 (GO)}} Utsunomiya Toramaru (宇都宮 虎丸, Austin Hobbs) là một tiền đạo chơi cho đội tuyển Inazuma Japan. Cậu là fan hâm mộ của Gouenji Shuuya, và luôn ước mong được cùng Gouenji chơi bóng. Ngoài ra, Toramaru còn giúp đỡ mẹ mình, chủ một cửa hàng thức ăn, trong việc giao hàng cho khách. Trong Inazuma Eleven GO, Toramaru trở thành người thân cận với Ishido Shuuji (tức Gouenji) trong Fifth Sector. Xuất hiện thumb|left|Toramaru (Inazuma Japan) trên TCG Toramaru có chiều cao hơi thấp hơn Gouenji một chút, với nước da sáng, mái tóc dựng màu xám, và đôi mắt to màu xám đen. Kiểu tóc của cậu có nét giống với tóc của Endou Kanon. Trong GO, Toramaru đã cao lên nhiều. Tóc của anh đã mọc dài ra và có để bờm. Anh thường mặc một bộ vét màu xám với cà vạt màu đen. Tính cách thumb|150px|Toramaru hồi nhỏ.Lúc đầu, Toramaru còn khá nhút nhát và ít nói. Dù vậy, cậu bé là người hồn nhiên, mạnh mẽ và rất có năng lực. Toramaru là fan hâm mộ của Gouenji, và cậu luôn muốn ganh đua với Gouenji ở vị trí tiền đạo giỏi nhất của đội. Ngoài ra, Toramaru còn là một người rất thương mẹ, cậu thường giúp bà đưa hàng đến tận nhà cho khách, và thậm chí còn muốn tự điều hành cửa tiệm của mẹ nữa. Sau khi được thoải mái tung hết sức của mình ra trong trận đấu với Desert Lion , tính cách im lặng của Toramaru đã không còn, và cậu bé còn trở nên khá vô tư, lém lỉnh nữa. Kỹ năng *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Tiger Storm '(với Gouenji) *'SH Grand Fire' (với Gouenji & Hiroto) *'SH RC Shoot' *'SH Jet Stream' (với Endou & Gouenji, lúc trước là Fudou) *'OF Hitori One-Two '(Game) *'OF Dual Pass '(Game, Neo Raimon) *'DF Sigma Zone '(Game, Neo Raimon form) Kỹ năng chiến thuật *'HT Dual Typhoon ' *'HT Route of Sky ' Chỉ số trong game Inazuma Eleven 3 thumb|300px|left|Chỉ số cơ bản của Toramaru khi lên level 99 trong Inazuma Game phần 3 Lúc lên level 99 *'GP': 120 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 57 Câu nói *''"You shouldn't be up, Mom! Go and lie down! The store isn't that busy yet!"'' (với mẹ cậu). *''"This is my best, People score when I make assists! It's better that way! That way, I won't be taking away from anyone else's participation. We'll all be able to enjoy soccer!"'' (với Gouenji Shuuya). *''"They're running along with me. I've got friends who'll fight with me...Right here!"'' (với bản thân). *''"But...I haven't gotten serious yet....senpai."'' (với Gouenji Shuuya). *''"Okay, let's win the next match too! We can't end this at the Asia prelims after all!"'' (Với bản thân) *''"But if you take me lightly, I'll steal the ace's seat before you know it. I'll be even better than you some day, Gouenji-san."'' (với Gouenji Shuuya). Thông tin thêm *thumb|Toramaru (movie) trên TCG.Tora trong tiếng Nhật nghĩa là con hổ, tượng trưng cho những kỹ năng của cậu (Tiger Drive, Tiger Storm) *Trong game, khi mới xuất hiện, Toramaru mặc một bộ đồ khác hoàn toàn so với trong anime. Cậu mặc một chiếc quần dài màu xám, và khóac một chiếc áo dài tay màu cam. *Ngoài ra, khác với trong anime, Toramaru biết đến Endou là sau khi Endou, Kabeyama và Kazemaru đánh đuổi một đám du côn đang bắt nạt cậu. *Toramaru còn là một đầu bếp khá giỏi, cậu đã phụ mẹ mình rất nhiều torng công việc chạy cửa tiệm, và thường tỏ ra khá rành rỏi khi nhắc đến thức ăn. *Toramaru là fan hâm mộ của Gouenji. *Ngoài ra, cậu coi cả Gouenji và Tobitaka như những hình tượng của mình vậy. *Theo như lời huấn luyện viên, Toramaru là người đã có năng khiếu chơi bóng bẩm sinh trong người, chứ không phải nhờ tập luyện. *Tất cả các kỹ năng của cậu trong anime đều là kỹ năng sút. *Trong GO, tuổi của Tormaru có thể là 22. *Toramaru trở thành người thân cận với Gouenji trong Fifth Sector có lẽ là vì anh vẫn còn ngưỡng mộ Gouenji; và anh luôn muốn nói chuyện với Gouenji về thứ bóng đá mà họ từng có khi xưa. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gỗ Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1 Thể_loại:Fifth Sector Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan B